


[卡带]是不被需要的人吗

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ed卡, 微量人体改造注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: what can i do for you ？





	[卡带]是不被需要的人吗

是不被需要的人吗

直到出院之后一周，卡卡西才逐渐明白过来自己身上到底发生了什么。他呆呆地站着；虽然站在热水淋浴里，但寒意仍然止不住地从他的骨头里泛出来，然后汇成一股直直地浇在他的性器上。他关掉了水龙头，但寒意仍未停止，并将在以后的时间里都一刻不停地、沉甸甸地压在他那根再也不能立起来的器官上。  
我完了，卡卡西想。

 

卡卡西得出这个结论当然不是出于无法繁衍后代的缘故；他们父子两个，一个早早自杀，另一个又把自己混成这样，他们早就在绝后的边缘大鹏展翅了——这次只是确定地终于高飞上天了而已。  
他是在为他失去的另一样功能哀叹。

 

一般情况下卡卡西都是个很懒的人，涉及到带土的事情时除外。带土不想做的，他就都抢着做了。带土不想出的任务、不想面对的高层、不想经受的刑罚、不想做的家务他都尽量地不大张旗鼓地为带土做掉了：不过他始终不能在带土面前做到完全的瞒天过海。带土察觉了其中的一项，然后他整整三个月没有和卡卡西说过一句话，就像卡卡西这个人根本不存在一样。他会在卡卡西故意堵他的时候虚化然后直直地走过卡卡西的身体。卡卡西浑身发冷。  
“带土……”他说，“带土……”  
“我知错了，带土……”  
带土当然不会相信他，因为带土比谁都清楚地知道这只是托辞。你何错之有呢？  
我犯下了不能使你愉快的错。  
他恳求带土惩罚他。在此前的数十年忍者生涯当中，他知道敌对方的忍者总喜欢损坏他的身体，在他露出吃痛的表情摔在地上的时候露出愉悦的笑容。  
那么也许从身体上弄伤我能让你高兴。  
“我要你这么献身给我干什么呢？”带土看起来很累很不开心，“我自己一个人也可以过得很好，用不着你这样……”  
“…总，总有些你一个人做不能开心的事情，”卡卡西下意识地说，然后开始搜肠刮肚地找例子，“比，比如……”  
带土安静地看着他。  
卡卡西拼命回忆着他在任务中的所见所闻。  
“比如……比如，请让我服侍你……”  
带土的眼睛眨了眨，像是在说“怎么能这样”又像是在说“你果然如此”。但他没提出反对。于是卡卡西尽量温柔地按上他的身体——整整三个月没能触碰到带土让他此刻指腹颤抖。带土顺从地、几乎是毫无自主意识地被他抱着向后倒在床上，任卡卡西掀起他的衣襟，分开他的腿。  
这是卡卡西第一次看见带土的私处。这就是我以后要膜拜的部分了，卡卡西想。带土仅剩一边睾丸的模样让他心里一酸。他低下头去，用嘴唇轻轻地捉起那片皮肤，逐渐用力吸引舔吮。带土的手紧张地捏皱了衣摆——宁愿这样也不愿意碰他。  
“带土，”卡卡西抬起头来小心地说，“这样是不是，比你一个人的时候可以更舒服一点……”  
带土没有点头。当然他也没有否认。他胯下的阴茎在卡卡西说话的时候已经涨起发红，于是卡卡西决定把它当作一个肯定的回答。他觉得自己仅仅是看着它闻着它就开始浑身发热，一股燥热的冲动在他全身表皮下流动，促使他用手肘去压住了带土的肩膀，然后用自己的胸腹在他身上大力碾动。他太热了，不顾带土的感受就去往他身上蹭——但带土还是没有推开他。不仅如此，他还伸手摸了摸他的脸。  
他们的阴茎互相顶着头挤在一起。直到被带土的前液蹭在了小腹上，卡卡西才回过神来。他能感觉到带土那被他大腿压住的腰在不自觉地一下一下向上挺动。  
也，也确实是该到这一步了……卡卡西想。  
于是他轻轻地舔了舔带土的肩膀——脸他当然也很想舔，但那未免太逾越了。  
“带土……你想……你想操我吗？”  
带土猛地睁开眼睛，像是被他吓了一跳。他的表情逐渐地冷静下来，卡卡西好不容易在他身上制造出的那些意乱情迷都消失了。这样的变化让卡卡西心里慌了起来。他们之间的空气迅速地冷了下去，让他只能用一种等待宣判的心情看着带土。  
看看我都说了什么……他懊恼地想，我都胡乱说了些什么不经大脑的话啊！  
带土皱着眉毛坐起来。他几乎是下意识地曲起了腿藏起了自己的阴茎，又从卡卡西身体底下抽走了自己散开的衣摆。  
“我，我不知道你在说什么。”他垂着眼睛语速很快地说——几乎快咬伤了自己的舌头。他又闭上眼睛，向身侧垂下了手。卡卡西想去捏捏那只手，却又不敢。  
“我不想，”带土说，“我一点都不想操你。操人那么累，我才不要……”

 

于是卡卡西再次包办了带土不想做、不愿做、做不到的事情。带土只是不愿意操他，并没有说不愿意让他服侍……因此事情也许还没跌到最坏的地步，卡卡西想。  
他很快地摸熟了带土的身体，因为带土再不让他帮他做其他任何的事情。他就像之前的卡卡西一样，把所有的事情都瞒得滴水不漏——等卡卡西想起来的时候，这些事情就都已经被完美地执行好了。  
留给他的，能让卡卡西帮带土做的事情，就只剩下了身体上的这种交流。  
他学会了如何取悦带土。他快速地记住了带土身体上的每一个敏感点，他记住了带土在露出什么表情的时候期待着被用多大的力度去玩弄：微闭着眼睛捏着床单是希望被轻轻地朝上面吹气；弓起腰双腿用力夹住他是希望被用牙齿咬住乳尖向外拉扯；哭泣一样的表情是希望被用舌头用力舔吮，舌尖顶住乳头上的小孔向里压送就最好；脸上茫然身体微微颤抖的时候就只要用嘴唇含住把它润湿就好。用膝盖去蹭他的腰是催促他加快速度，用手臂去拥抱他是催促他用力，就连把头埋在他颈间哭叫都有着不止一种含义。卡卡西自愿地让自己成为了一根人形按摩棒。这也是他唯一能为带土做的了，他甚至产生了一种自己在这方面或许有些天赋的错觉：带土喜欢他这样做，带土喜欢被他这样对待，带土喜欢被他用坚硬的性器顶着肚子逼出甜腻的叫声，干高潮接着湿高潮，身体里涌出的液体把他们两个的连接处淋得湿透，然后再被卡卡西用温暖有力的舌头清理干净。他在床上总是主动热情，不需要带土动一根手指就能把他伺候得舒舒服服——因为带土说他很容易累。

 

可现在卡卡西就连在床上伺候带土都做不到了。  
因为他再也硬不起来了。他甚至已经忘记了“硬起来”这件事是什么感觉，又该怎么做。他曾经有多期待和带土上床——他唯一能让带土快乐对带土有用的事——如今就有多恐惧那个日子的到来。  
可是带土才不管他的心思呢。带土还是按时向他求欢了，因为他的身体已经被卡卡西养刁了操熟了，规律性地需要被他喂饱。这样的带土曾经让卡卡西感到甜蜜（证明带土需要他，证明带土愿意让卡卡西留在自己身边，证明了带土和卡卡西之间的关系），可现在卡卡西看见这个毫无防备地撒着娇的带土，心里却不住地涌上一阵阵的酸涩。  
对不起，他想，是我把你变成了这样，可现在我却没办法再满足你了……我什么都做不好，我是废物，是不该再留在你身边的垃圾。即便如此，我还是想要装成那个对你有用的人，我想装成那个还能硬起来的卡卡西。  
卡卡西勉强地笑着，伸手接住了带土，和他一起后仰倒在了床上。他全程都低着头，把眼睛藏在被单里。他不敢去看带土。  
他比之前还要热情地缠着带土用唇舌为他服务。也许这就是最后一次了，卡卡西想。他拼命地憋着自己的眼泪，把眼眶里的热意全压进自己嘴里。发现我硬不起来之后带土一定再不会让我留在他身边了。带土的身体紧绷着，因为快感而轻轻地发着抖——于是他虚放在卡卡西头发上的手看起来就好像是在温柔地摸他冰冷的、银白色的脑袋。

 

他不能想象被带土抛弃的生活。

 

带土觉得今天卡卡西硬得特别快。从背后压着他亲他脖子的时候那根大家伙还软软地吊在双腿之间，等到转过身来给他舔穴的时候就已经完全勃起，直挺挺地竖在他肚子上。  
“哎，卡卡西……”他顺手摸了摸那根总能让他被操到意识空白的老朋友，无意识地露出一个笑容，“你今天……硬得好快哦！”  
“啊，是吗……”卡卡西的嘴唇扭曲了一下，最终抬起头来温柔地回给他一个笑容；带土总觉得他在发抖，“那，带土，如果你喜欢……就再好不过……”  
卡卡西的热情和技术与之前比起来分毫不差，但带土总觉得他哪里不对头。像是台精密的机器咬错了一个齿，你能感觉出他动作里那股稍瞬即逝的不协调感，可却总抓不住它。带土疑心卡卡西是不是受伤了，但也没能在他身上找到伤口。  
“卡卡西，你……”带土开口了。他想问个明白，但卡卡西没有给他把话说完的机会。他压住了他的肩膀，强行地捅进了他的后穴，小幅度地快速前后抽送着。带土感觉自己像是一叶强行被推进风暴里的小船，急切地在身边张着手指试图抓到些什么来稳住自己的神志。  
一个微凉的塑料小开关就是在这时被塞进他汗湿的手心里的。带土侧过头，用目光朝卡卡西抛出疑问。  
“如果，如果你想……”卡卡西像是下了什么很大的决心似地说，“如果你想让我停下来的话，你可以用这个来训练我。按下这个红色的开关，我就会立刻软下来也没法继续操你——呃！！”  
带土已经抖着手死死地摁下了开关。  
就像卡卡西讲解的一样，他的阴茎立刻就瘫软下去——他本人也是一样。他的身体一紧，发出一声闷呼。带土连忙扭过身把卡卡西拉到自己面前。在卡卡西的小腹上突兀地出现了一个被顶起来的圆形轮廓。有什么东西在他下腹里突然涨开，在他的腹肌上顶出了形状，甚至把他的会阴都压迫得微微变了形状。卡卡西弓着腰；他没法适应这个被自己偷偷植入到身体里的压力泵，液体猛地从阴茎里被全数抽走又倒流进藏在脏器间的小袋子，感觉就像是被拳头打碎了内脏。储液袋涨了起来，压迫着他的膀胱，爆炸性的痛感让卡卡西完全没法再好好控制住自己的身体；他捂着自己的嘴，惊恐地看着自己软下去的性器顶端冒出了几滴深黄色的液体。我完了，我再也没有能死皮赖脸地留在带土身边的理由了。卡卡西闭上眼睛捏住带土的胳膊，剧烈地颤抖起来。


End file.
